Aventura Maldita
by Takeru.Takaishi008
Summary: Quando os Digi-Escolhidos comemoram a chegada na faculdade e a saida dela vão ao Mundo-Digital mas quando chegam lá descobrem que uma mente do mal rackeou o Mundo-Digital misturando com um jogo de vampiros-zumbis, para sairem do Mundo-Digital a salvo deverão sacrificar a vida mortal e se tornar um demonio para salvar todos, mas somente um fara isso quem sera Primeira Fanfiction
1. Preparativos para festa

Aventura Maldita

Capitulo 1: Preparativos para festa

Novamente 7 anos se passaram desde a ultima aventura no Mundo-Digital, os Digi-Escolhidos estão preocupados com coisas não sobre o Mundo-Digital sobre suas vidas muitos dos antigos preocupados com o fim da faculdade e essas coisas a maioria, muitos também preocupados com o desenvolvimento próprio como o fim do ano letivo e o começo da faculdade então para acalmarem decidiram ir para o Mundo-Digital, mas era o inicio de uma nova aventura desta vez muito assustadora

**No Mundo dos Humanos...**

Era um dia lindo no mundo dos humanos todos os digi-escolhidos estavam se preparando para ir ao Mundo-Digital eles iriam se encontrar na casa de Izzy para usarem o computador de lá para ir até o Mundo-Digital

**Na casa de TK...**

"Mãe já vou não se preocupe se eu chegar tarde! " gritou TK saindo do apartamento com Patamon na cabeça

"Tudo bem meu filho volte logo!" falou Sra. TakAishi lavando um prato na cozinha

**Na casa de Kari e Tai...**

"Entra logo ai Tailmon não é tão apertado assim!" falou Kari com sua Digimon

"Tá bom, mas da próxima vou de bicho de pelúcia!" falou Tailmon entrando na bolsa de Kari

"Tem certeza que pegou tudo não se esqueça de nada viu!" falou Tai

"Tai, eu não tenho mais 8 anos eu tenho 18 acho que já posso me virar sozinha!" falou Kari um pouco brava

"E mais ainda e minha irmãzinha, bem crescida mais ainda é" respondeu Tai

**Na casa de Davis...**

"Jávouvoltotardenãoesperempor mim, arevuair!" falou Davis muito depressa para seus pais não entenderem já que não haviam deixado ele "ir para um acampamento de um dia" entre aspas em um lugar bem longe

"Davis você me esqueceu!" gritou Demi-V-mon da janela em que Davis olhava

"Desculpa!" disse Davis rapidamente correndo para o quarto pegando Demi-V-mon e correndo novamente

**Na casa de Cody...**

"Ok eu desisto se você entrar na mochila te dou 3 bolinhos de arroz e 1 geleia!" falou Cody com Upamon

"Não!" disse Upamon virando a cabeça

"Ok 4 bolinhos e 2 geleia nada a mais e nada a menos!" falou Cody enfurecido

"Se é assim, sim!" falou Upamon tomando as comidas da mão de Cody e pulando na mochila

"Nunca mais deixo você aprender chantagem de comida com o Agumon!" falou Cody

**Na casa de Yolei(a ultima ufa")...**

"Vamos Poromon estamos atrasados!" falou Yolei correndo para se arrumar

"Tá bom já vou so mais 2 minutinhos!" disse Poromon voltando a dormir

"Acabei vamos rápido!" falou Yolei pegando o pequeno Digimon pássaro pelas asas

"AI! ISSO DOI!" se debateu Poromon

**Na casa de Izzy(ainda tem mais ;~( )...**

"Já estão todos aqui!" perguntou Izzy

"Não ainda falta Yole..." falava Tai mas foi interrompido pelo barulho da porta do quarto batendo revelando uma garota

"AHH! DEIXA PARA LÁ!" falou Tai se encolhendo de susto

"Agora tem sim, então Digi-Portal abra Digi-Escolhidos vamos nessa!" gritou Yolei

**No Mundo-Digital...**

Quando todos se saíram da pilha de corpos humanos que e normal quando eles viajam e olharam para Kari e TK que estavam de pé em um penhasco olhando em volta todos fizeram a mesma coisa então:

"Nossa o que houve aqui!" falou TK

Continua no próximo capitulo...


	2. Descobrindo a tragedia

Aventura Maldita

Capitulo 2: Descobrindo a tragédia

No ultimo capitulo os Digi-Escolhidos (TK, Kari, Yolei, Davis, Cody, Tai, Mattt, Sora, Izzy, Joe)foram ao Mundo-Digital comemorar mas tiveram uma grande surpresa quando chegaram lá...

**No Mundo-Digital...**

"O que houve aqui!" falou TK olhando para o horizonte completamente destruído

"Temos más noticias!" falou Izzy assustado

"Desembuxa Izzy o que foi!" falou Matt com raiva

"O portal não quer abrir novamente!" falou Yolei mesmo após ter tentado com sua D-3

"O que!" falaram todos juntos

"Quer dizer que estamos prezos aqui de novo igual a primeira vez que fomos ao Mundo-Digital!" falou Sora também assustada

"Se estamos presos só pode significar uma coisa...!" falou Kari pensativa

"Somos novamente nessesarios aqui!" falou TK fazendo todos ficarem em silencio

"E mas se somos necessários aqui temos que ter nossos parceiros Digimon mas só os novatos estão com os seus!" falou Joe

"Então vamos encontra-los!" falou Cody

"P-perai quer dizer que estamos presos aqui ate derrotarmos os inimigos!" falou Davis

"Exatamente!" falou Joe

"Mas quando nos vinhamos para cá a gente sempre voltava!" falava Cody

"A não nossos pais ficarão preocupados agora que os horários viraram os mesmos ficarão preocupados!" falou Matt

"Tudo bem é só derrotar o Digimon que está fazendo isso e fácil!" falou Yolei

"Eu acho que não!" falou Tai

"Se estamos presos aqui quer dizer que não podemos tirar a atenção daqui por 1 segundo isso é tradução que o inimigo é mais forte ou que são mais de 1!" falou Tai

"Essa não!" falaram todos

"Todos trouxeram suprimentos pro acampamento de comemoração então será mais fácil do que na nossa época que tínhamos que procurar comida feito loucos!" falou Izzy

"Quer dizer que vocês estão todos calmos se não perceberam estamos presos aqui, como o horário se tornou o mesmo se passarmos 1 ano aqui eles vão reparar ficarão preocupados e tristes vocês só pensam em vocês!" gritou Davis feito um louco

"Davis mantenha a calma!" falou Kari tentando acalmar o amigo

"Vamos temos que descobrir a razão de estamos presos novamente aqui!" falou TK

"Primeiro vamos procurar os nossos Digimons sem eles estaremos ferrados!" falou Tai

"Alguem ouviu isso!" falou Sora

"Sim, eu ouvi!" falou Joe e os outros assentiram

"E sentiram esse cheiro e de...!" falou Kari mas parou de falar quando pensou na resposta

"É cheiro de sangue!" falou TK fazendo todos se assutarem

"Vamos temos que ver o que é!" falou Izzy fazendo todos correrem para a floresta

"Vamos rápido!" falou Kari já que tinha ido na frente com TK mas TK segurou ela

"O que foi TK!" falou Kari

"Shh, olha!" sussurrou TK apontando para uma figura coberta de sangue pálida feia e encapuzada

"Vamos voltar bem devagar para ela não ouvir!" sussurrou TK

"Mais devagar!" falou Kari mas eles foram surpreendidos pelo resto do grupo que os fez coir perto da figura encapuzada que rapidamente olhou para eles

"Rapido, Digi-Transforma Patamon!" falou TK

"Vocês também!" falaram o resto do grupo para os digimons que saltaram das mochilas

"_Patamon digivolve para..."_

"_V-mon digivolve para..."_

"_Hawkmon digivolve para..."_

"_Armadimon digivolve para..."_

"_Tailmon Hiper-Digivolve para..."_

"O que estão esperando digivolvam!" falou Davis

"Não conseguimos!" falaram todos os digimons

"Nem a hiper evolução funciona!" falou Tailmon

"Essa não!" falaram todos

Continua no próximo capitulo...


End file.
